metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Infantry
The Samurai Infantry is the primary and the only divison of the Samurai Army. Information Since the soldiers have been trained by the IJA to never flee the battlefield and to fight their enemy until their last breath, they will act far differently than the other human enemies. They will use different kind of weapons that are still functional after several years, like swords and bombs. They are pretty crafty opponents; they will drop down from the ceiling to surprise the player, toss bombs from a higher platform to hit the player where they can't, using dynamite when they know they are near death and other tactics. It's very easy to deal with a few regular soldiers, but when the Japanese Assault Force is attacking in groups , it can become one of the hardest moment in the game. Appearance The soldiers wear common WWll Japanese caps with neck flaps, shorts held up with a cord, two bracelets on their wrists and one-strap sandals. They all have beards and do not wear any vests, coats or shirts. They are also all carrying swords (except the soldiers in the Samurai Tank and the Samurai Plane). Soldiers Samurai Soldier: Soldiers with the abilities of a Sword and Bomb soldier. Only one soldier is part of this group, who is the first soldier of the Samurai Army to be seen in the hideout. Sword Soldier: These soldiers have two attacks: 1) they will slowly shuffle near the player and will pull out their Sword for a quick attack. Once their attack done, they will put their sword back in it's sheath. 2) they will pull out their sword, run up to the player to attack them and will afterward put it back in it's sheath. They are the most common soldiers in the Samurai Army. These soldiers, along with the Bomb Soldiers, reappears in Metal Slug Advance. Banzai Soldier: The most determined soldiers. They will shuffle a bit with their sword raised, run up to the player and will quickly attack them with their sword without putting it back in it's sheath. They will not stop following the player after spotting them. Bomb Soldier: These soldiers are equipped with bombs that seem to be hidden somewhere in their pants. When they spot the player, they will attempt to launch the bomb towards the him/her. They have a limited stock of bombs, and if they run out of them, they will simply stay idle and will oddly not harm the player with their sword if he/she is too close. These soldiers, along with the Sword Soldiers, reappears in Metal Slug Advance, but can now jump to slightly move. Guard Soldier: These uncommon soldiers are found near prisoners, entrances and supplies. They are stationary and will use their sword to defend themselves and what they are defending. Japanese Assault Force: A variant of the Sword and the Guard Soldiers wearing red clothes. When hit, they will take out a stick of dynamite, killing themselves and the player character if he/she is close enough. They can also drop down from the ceiling of their hideout for a surprise attack. When attacking with a Samurai Tank, they will Kamikaze themselves after they tried to attack the player once. Unused Content The soldiers have a bunch of unused animations in the Metal Slug 3 Data. Each frames can be found here. japanese_crouching.gif|A soldier going on all fours japanese_crouching_walking.gif|Crawling japanese_crouching_throwing.gif|Throwing japanese_crouching_idle.gif|Idle japanese_crouching_turning.gif|Turning jpnidle.gif|Unused idle animation Trivia *They are the enemy with the highest number of burning animations. **They are also the only enemies with proper animations when burned while falling. **This is most likely a reference to how the soldiers were commonly burned by the Americans when they were hiding in spider holes or beneath the ground. *They are the fastest moving human enemy, due to their extremely light-weighted equipment. *Judging from the Metal Slug Attack descriptions, the regular troops use Katanas and the Japanese Assault Force uses unclassified Japanese Swords. *The bombs from the Bomb Infantry are based on the Type 4 Grenade. *Unlike the others human enemies, the soldiers will never flee the player. *In Metal Slug Advance, the soldiers will all perform a Kamikaze attack upon death. *The Samurai Soldier, Samurai Tank and Samurai Plane also appears in Metal Slug Defense as a purchasable unit (only the Samurai Plane is unlockable) and in Metal Slug Attack. *The Japanese Assault Force unit appears in Metal Slug Defense under the name "Samurai Infantry (RED)". **It was later added the 15th July 2016 in Metal Slug Attack (misspelled as Japonese Assault Force) during the Sol Dae Rokker Event.